


Insurance Call Blues

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "DeSoto! Roy DeSoto!" My knuckles go white and I grip the phone tighter as I manage to growl out between clenched teeth, "Capital D, little e, Capital S, little o…t…o!"
Kudos: 6





	Insurance Call Blues

"DeSoto! Roy DeSoto!" My knuckles go white and I grip the phone tighter as I manage to growl out between clenched teeth, "Capital D, little e, Capital S, little o…t…o!" I listen to the woman on the other end of the phone as she repeats what I have just spelled out and fails. My frustration rises as I choke out, "NO! No, not Potato…DeSoto… Roy DeSoto!" I let out a breath of relief as she finally spells my name correctly before she asks why I am calling.

Taking a deep breath, I lower my voice as I glance up to see others watching me, obviously eavesdropping, and totally enjoying my side of the conversation. Turning my back to them, to give myself the illusion of privacy, I answer the insurance woman's question, "I am calling to tell you that my car has been stolen." I growl again, my frustration rising, wishing that if she had a hearing aid that she would use it when answering the phone as I have to correct her again, "No … not my cat … my CAR! My CAR! I don't even own a CAT! I own a dog!"

I almost giggle with relief as I hear her apologize before she corrects herself and asks me for more details. I open my mouth to give her the information she has asked for when I suddenly hear the loud clanging of the claxon echo through the station a heartbeat before I hear the scrapping of chairs across the floor and feet running towards the door. I start to stutter a "I'll have to call you back," before someone snatches the phone from my hand and hangs up on me before I am able to.

I almost trip as Johnny spins me around and gives me a quick shove towards the bay as he tells me, "You're going to have to report your missing cat later, Pally, cause we have a fire to go to!"


End file.
